The Last Session
by HarryPotterGeneration43
Summary: This story is about a meeting between two people who have been through a rough time. Titled "The Last Session" to represent these two people trying to make their relationship work one last time.


As she walked across the campus hotel parking lot she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could smell the cold air. _Snow. _She thought. She opened her eyes again and stopped in her tracks at the sight in front of her. It had been almost a year since she had last seen him or talked with him. Her mind quickly flew through the past many months she had gone through trying to forget him. She had moved on. He was standing outside the entrance of the hotel in his uniform black; His long hair draped across his face; a cigarette in his hand by his side.

_Why was he here?_ She asked herself. She forced her feet to move in the opposite direction. There was no way she was going to talk to him. After what he had done to her, he had no right showing up here out of nowhere and actually expect her to give him any attention. As she walked away she could feel that pull in her heart. She gave in. Slowly she turned around and crossed the rest of the parking lot. As she drew nearer, he spotted her. To her surprise, he let go of his cigarette and let it drop to the ground to put it out with his jet black shoe, and turned to leave. _No way, _she thought_, there is no way he can just show up and then leave without so much as a word!_ And before she could think about it the words slipped out of her mouth.

"Severus", she called. He stopped and just stood with his back to her. _Why did I even come here, I can't talk to her. I can't tell her the truth._ He thought to himself. But at the sound of her voice, a flood of memories came back to him. He turned on his heels and saw her hurry towards him now.

"Wait… please." She said to him.

"Why?" he asked as cold as he possibly could. She made it hard for anything but love to escape his lips. Her brown eyes and her hair blowing in the cold winter air as she came towards him.

"Please, I just want to-"She barely got the words out before the stare of his cold black eyes stopped her.

He didn't say a word. He just looked at her.

"I guess, I just… I just…" she couldn't make the words come out. She couldn't help but melt like a flood of heated chocolate syrup under his intense presence; and that gaze of his pierced her like the cold air surrounding them.

Still, he said nothing. He turned away from her.

"Severus, please. All I want to do is talk to you." She managed to speak to him in a voice that was barely loud enough for even a dog to hear.

She watched as his arms moved from his sides to reach parallel to her shoulders. He held her head in his hands, still silent with the most intense look in his eyes. Then abruptly, he dropped his hands to his sides once more and turned to leave her again.

" What! So that's it?" she said forcefully after him. She couldn't believe that he would walk away just as he did. No sooner did her thoughts finish, he turned back around just as abruptly as he had turned away. He placed his hands back to her head of hair and brought her closer to him as if their lips were seconds away from touching.

And touch, they did. He kissed her. First on the lips, then on her neck. He could smell the scent of her hair. He could remember well. He returned to her lips.

But as soon as it had begun, he soon pulled away. She looked up at him with a curious look in her eyes.

"Do you know how much I should hate you right now?" she asked him. "After what you did to me." She added.

He heard the frustration and anger in her voice. He knew he had hurt her. He couldn't tell her the truth. But if he did, he knew that he would tell her she was different. _And so I shall tell her and speak the truth. _He thought to himself as he looked at her intently.

"What if I told you it was all true; everything that they told you about me." He asked. She looked up at him puzzled. At the flash of her eyes up towards him, he quickly looked down towards the cold winter ground.

"What do you mean?" she asked, afraid that she already knew exactly what he meant.

"I am not a good person, Hermionie. Everything that they said were my intentions, when it comes to you, they were correct." He said bluntly looking her in the face at for once.

" Severus…" she said, unsure to be angry or just forgive.

He just looked at her, not wanting to say more. But he knew he had to. He put his hands in his pockets and waited for her to speak.

Confused, she fidgeted with her hands and crossed her arms finally as she tried to turn her gazed away so he would not see the tear forming in her eyes.

"Well, um…." She began, knowing that she didn't want to know the answer to her next question.

"So, were there others?" She asked timidly.

Without raising his head to speak to her he simply lifted his eyes in silence.

"ok," she said. " Well, Severus, what am I supposed to do now? "

He quickly looked up at her and raised his hands out of his pockets as he told her, "Hermionie, you were different!"

"Really, severus, really? Tell me, how am I supposed to believe anything you tell me now! " She yelled at him. "Prove it to me!"

"I'm here!" He said fighting back.

" Yeah, well so is that guy over there!" she said pointedly, gesturing to the elderly man crossing the parking lot with his dog.

"Hermionie, come on!" He said frustrated. He knew she was upset but he wanted to fix this.

" Well, what do you expect me to do? Take you seriously?" She said.

"I'm trying to tell you that they were telling you the truth and that I'm sorry for what I did to you; I know quite well that what I did was wrong and I wanted to tell you that I miss you!" He yelled back at her.

She could here for the first time in many months, the emotion in his voice. She looked at him and saw a single snow flake fall in between them.

"Severus…" she said quietly.

"No, Hermionie. You've got every right to be angry." He said in his dark clam voice. His eyes fell away from her face. He turned his back to her and slowly took a few steps in the opposite direction, leaving her eyes to follow him.

"Prove it to me" she said.

He stopped and turned around and took a step back in her direction.

She slowly took a few steps nearer to him as she continued. "Prove it to me; that you know what you did wrong." She said. "Prove it to me; that I am different. Prove it to me that you are sorry and you will never use me again." She reached where he stood still just hanging on her every demand. "And prove it to me, severus, that I mean something to you." She finished.

"Hermionie" he said as he wrapped his arms around her and she let him hug her. "Please forgive me. You do mean something to me, I've grown to love you. I'll do whatever it takes to show that to you, Hermione."

She kissed him. She had wondered for months how that would feel. She remembered it from before but somehow, she knew this was different. She slid her hand down his arm to lock her fingers through his. They turned and walked along the sidewalk in the cold winter air. As they walked the snow began to fall.

"Hermione, " He said. She looked up at him.

"We'll start new." He said. She smiled and let her eyes watch the falling snow.

"As new as fresh fallen snow. " she said to him.

Together they walked leaving behind their footprints of the past as they entered new snow.


End file.
